From EP 1 954 965 B1(to which U.S. patent publication No. 2010/0307883 A1 corresponds), in which the applicant is named as the assignee, a double clutch transmission having a so-called oil chamber partition, that is to say, having a first oil or clutch chamber that accommodates a double clutch and a second oil or transmission chamber that accommodates a double clutch gear set transmission, called in short a gear set. The oil chamber partition in a double clutch transmission enables the use of different oils for the wet running double clutch and lubrication of the gear set. The clutch chamber and the transmission chamber are separated by a partition wall. The double clutch has two coaxially positioned drives, a center shaft and a hollow shaft, which extend from the clutch chamber through the partition wall into the transmission chamber. Hereby, the hollow shaft is sealed in its circumferential area with respect to a bore in the partition wall, while the central shaft is sealed with respect to the hollow shaft.